Tales of Team CBLT: A RWBY Fanfiction
by TheArKhitectR1
Summary: Four students of Beacon Academy form the team C.B.L.T (Cobalt). The must find a way to bond and become more than a team to fight the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Team C.L.B.T: A RWBY Fanfiction:**

Chapter 1: A Beacon Arrival

The airship engines hummed under the boy's seat; he tipped his black, blue-rimmed Stetson lower above his blue eyes to block out the sunshine that shimmered in his vision. The boy kicked up his long black jeaned legs and boots to tap the window he sat next too. He casually adjusted his red tie and fixed his blue button down buttons while trying to ignore a pair of girls, one in a red hood and another that had blonde hair that were having a large talking session about, he didn't know and really couldn't care about it. He pulled his black trench coat closer to him as his gaze ventured out the window.

Adjacent from the boy was a young girl with long mussel hair, with two side ponytails that reached her collarbone. Her mulberry heels clicked as she paced back and forth nervously, with her pearly purple cloak swaying behind her. She pushed up her heliotrope glasses up her nose, while she slightly chewed on her mauve purple scarf around her neck. Her light purple eyes darted swiftly to the view of Beacon Academy as it came into sight. As the airship began docking, she began to unwrinkle her mauve blouse and orchid skirt by lightly patting it, and then pulled up her black and thistle striped knee socks, and proceeded out with the other students.

The only two to not leave immediately was a girl and a boy that contrasted each other perfectly. The girl was dressed in mostly the warm colors of the color wheel: a citrine cargo vest and a basic orange undershirt. Her bright orange sneakers popped with her completely black skinny jeans. Her ears had shiny button piercings on the lobe, although her cat ears a top her head lacked anything like that. Her golden brown hair was slicked to her right side, with the other half being shaven short. Her eyes were a very golden hazel as she looked at her companion to her left.

The boy was almost entirely made up of either gray or black. The black hood of the boy's jacket covered his face. His sweater under it was completely the shade of night, but had a red trim around the neck, which matched his red converses. His jeans were just black with kneepads and tiny scratches on them. He sat hunched over looking at the exit, watching a blonde guy in knight armor hurl into the trashcan. Suddenly his female companion smacked him on his back to get his attention.

"Hey Bas, why so mopey," she mused.

He just shrugged under his hood.

She sighed, "It's Beacon, bro. Come on; perk up! Did you hear the blonde chick?"

Bas shook his head no.

"Beacon's our home now. Who knows? Maybe we'll make friends here," she chuckled heartily, "can you imagine? Us, with friends."

The boy smiled under his hood.

She leaned in closer to him, "I always had your back before, little brother. I ain't stopping now. You got me and I got you. Right?"

He lifted his fist to her, and she pounded it with hers. She smiled and laughed, getting up. "Come on," she grabbed a duffle bag, as he did the same, "let's see what trouble we can cause on the first day." They walked off the airship towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

The cowboy took off his hat and slid his hand through his navy blue hair. His attention was drawn to the center of the courtyard, as a booming explosion of red flower petals, fire dust and a screeching of a girly sneeze filtered through the air. His eyes spotted two girls arguing fiercely, well one yelled at the other. He looked down at his hip, where his hand gripped his dulled silver revolver. Slowly taking his hand off the gun, he looked at the hand, calmly closing it, and breathing to calm his nerves. He then proceeded to the meeting hall, whispering to himself almost feverishly, "You're not that guy, anymore. You're not that guy anymore." 

The purple girl walked by, completely disinterested by a bow wearing girl and white-skirted girl speaking to one another. She passed a red hooded child, who looked entirely lost, she'd stop to help, but was in too much of a hurry to waste the time. She needed to get to the hall early to scope out her potential teammates and overall her competition. She hoped and prayed very much for some like minded huntsmen/ huntresses like yourself, and not whatever who those girls were. She entered the grand meeting hall and marveled at the beauty of the architecture. Finally finding a spot near one of the walls, she leaned against it a patiently waited for the rest of her class to enter. 

After the long, disorganized mess of getting settled, the siblings finally settled in the ballroom with the rest of the first years, but the ecstatic joy of being here pushed away any thoughts of sleep.

"So little brother, you pinching yourself yet," the girl mused, her joy completely open. "Honestly, we're here. Beacon Academy, only the best of the best get in. That's you and me Bastil. Me and you. Best of the best right here."

Bastil shrugged and rolled out he sleeping bag.

"Ok. Ok. So here's the plan. Stick close to me during initiation. We'll have a better chase of getting on the team. Got it?"

Bastil gave a thumbs up. He then grabbed a small notebook and proceeded to write something down. Once finished he handed the paper to his curious sister.

 _'Do you think Mom and Dad are proud?'_ it said.

She looked at him with a shy smile, "Of course," she exclaimed, "come on. We've done something awesome here. Mom and Dad are so proud, bud. Never doubt that, ever."

He smiled at her warming comfort. She gave him an overly strong bear hug. Their attention was brought to the vocal commotion cause by four girls, violence seemly brewing.

The girl nudged Bastil's shoulder. "You have you're guitar, right," she inquired.

Bastil nodded yes, very confused.

"Music calms the wild beast, dude," she answered.

Bastil searched through his bag, and pulled out an old sting guitar, aged very well. He rested it on his crossed legs and balanced his hand holding fingerboard. He began to slowly strum a peaceful and enchanting melody. Each note more beautiful and touching. The song drew everyone's attention. No one made a sound. No one wanted to disturb the harmony of the singular guitar and it's musician.

The night ended after three encores.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Launch Day

The ballroom was a commotion of first years scrambling to get to their places. The cowboy idly walked by the crowds of Huntsmen in training, and grabbed his revolvers. "All right boys, let's have some fun today," he said to himself as he strapped on his belt. He lovingly patted his Stetson and placed it on his head. Looking around the locker room, He eyed some potential rivals. Oh, how he looked forward to one-upping them. He pursed his lips into a slight smile. "Yeah, Beacon was a good call, Colin," he said to himself. He spun himself around, acting like his trench coat was a dazzling cape, and strutted out with confidence.

The violet girl sat on one of the benches and loaded her quiver with dozens of dust arrows. She tightened her crossbow's string, practicing her aim. She tucked her legs in as a boy, with a pink stripe in his hair, walked by with an orange hair chatted away at him, completely ignoring her. The violet archer looked back down at her weapon, she needed to focus. ' _Okay, plan is to rub elbows with some competent and well-versed Huntsmen/Huntress. And please, please, don't pair me with that orange haired chatterbox_ ,' she thought. She finished prepping her gear and proceeded pass a blonde knight kid with a spear in his hood.

Bastil and his sister grabbed their weapons from their lockers. His sister's excitement was glowing like a full on bonfire. She just could not stop smiling. She spun around to face her brother, but recklessly swung her Kanabō in to her locker's door, giving it a deep dent. Both of the siblings looked at it with shock.

"Whoops," she said as she closed it with her foot, "so, little brother, you ready for some grade-A action and swashbuckling adventure?"

Bastil just shrugged and strapped his katana to his back, making sure his strap was tight and secure. He flipped his hood down, revealing his silver hair and long gray wolf ears. He grabbed a mask and placed it on his face, turning to face his older sister. The mask covered his whole face, completely featureless. The black rings under the eyes gave an intimidating depth to the yellow eyes that shined through it. A red scar snaked its way down the right side of mask. Along with his black attire and mask, one would assume he was a White Fang member, but the part stood out was the wolf symbol on his jacket's left side, it was the original White Fang symbol.

His sister smiled broadly as she hooked her Kanabō to the back of her waste, "You look like the coolest Huntsmen around, bro."

Bastil just scratched the back of his head bashfully and looked down at his feet in a sheepish manner.

She jabbed at his shoulder, "I mean it," she chuckled in a bona fide way that made Bas leaned more into confidence. She slung her arm over him leading the way, "Come on, let's go make a team."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Into the Green

The group of first years hurried behind Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, once they came to the cliff side, all saw the silver square pads, and took position on them. Once all were standing and calm, their eyes fell upon Professor Ozpin.

After taking a sip of his coffee, he spoke, "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Now Professor Goodwitch spoke up, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard of the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." This upset the red-cloaked girl as she grumbled under her breath.

Ozpin continued, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," the girl let out another quiet groan of frustration, "that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The red cloak let out a cry of shock, while every one else just calmly waited.

Ozpin began again, "After you've partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You'll meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are their any questions?"

The blonde haired boy raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

All the students took their stances. Colin, the navy-blue haired cowboy, leaned forwarded while gripping his Stetson. The purple haired archer girl pushed up her glasses, and crouched low. Bastil's lioness sister smiled broadly and closed her eyes while placing her hands behind her head. Bastil himself got into a predatory crouch. One by one they were launched and into the deep forest of the unknown, with adventure and trials waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sheriff and the Lioness

Leonia soared though the air, while the trees whipped pass her. Her fanged smile continued as she crashed down and rushed through the Emerald Forest, excitement and adrenaline pounded in her heart as she rocketed pass a blonde chick get her rage on a few Ursai and a black bow wearing girl slash the last one. She didn't care; off she went further and further into the woods, then came to a clearing, with a pack of Beowolves surrounding her.

"Now it's getting fun," she confidently stated aloud as she leisurely unclipped her Kanabō from her waist and slung it over her shoulders, still smiling broadly. "Well," she spoke coy to them, "come, I don't have all day."

The Grimm looked at each other almost hesitantly, and then began to charge at her.

Three came right at her, a predatory smile formed on her face. Slamming her Kanabō into the head of one, which enough force that the other two flew back. She spun in a circle; joy obviously plastered on her face. Two more launched like daggers at her from behind, she leaped backwards at them, nearly dodging their claws. Her Kanabō shifted and transformed into a shotgun.

"Now it's a party," she exclaimed in a truly ecstatic manner as she fired her gun into the left Beowulf's chest. She aimed the shotgun at the ground and propelled her upwards and towards the right Beowulf. She reverted her shotgun back into the Kanabō, spinning in mid-air, driving the studded club into its skull. As she basked in her total awesomeness, more and more of the other Beowolves surrounded her.

She looked at the thick trees and the countless red eyes that encircled her. She lazily sighed, "It's gonna be a long day. Isn't it?" She prepared for the wave of monsters that were going to bare down on her.

Then the unexpected, a bullet soared by her shoulder, eviscerating the grim next to her. Obliviously startled, she rushed for cover by the closest tree, whacking a good five Beowolves as she went.

That's when a figure jumped from the trees landing infront of her; the blue haired cowboy aimed his revolvers on either side of the tree, emptying the guns at the rest of the creatures of Grimm.

Afterwards, the cowboy dipped his head into a nod, while casually spinning his revolvers in a showmen like manner.

"Hi ya, name's Cobalt. Colin Cobalt," the cowboy said flirtingly, "and you are?"

"A gal not falling for your Vacuo charm, little boy," Leonia flirted back, closing distance between her and Colin, trying to throw him off his feet.

Colin holstered his weapons and leaned in closer, "Oh, nice to meet ya, gal."

Leonia still willing to play, she leaned to his ear, placing a hand close to his belt, she purred her words, "I'm sure we could get to know each other even more, we do have some time."

That was the nail in the coffin for Colin; his cheeks redden, while his words were a jumbled mess as he backed away.

Leonia snorted, "So you can dish it, but can't take. So much for fun."

Colin gulped and secured his bearings, "A'right, A'right. You win round 1 lady."

The faunas sauntered pass the gunslinger huntsman, "Leonia, and I'm glad to know that the game's just starting."

Colin watched Leonia, obviously trying, and failing, to hide his crooked grin of delight by his new partner.

"So," Leonia asked slyly, "did you happen to see a guy with a mask and wolf ears anywhere?"

Colin shook his head, "Nah, but I did see a blonde guy stuck to a tree earlier."


End file.
